homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
090716 - Ground Rules
10:24 CC: • The sun is still in the same position in the sky when Aaisha awakens. Jack is still asleep, beside her, one arm curled under his head, the other wrapped around Aaisha, keeping her close. • 10:29 AT: Aaisha's earfins twitch, the silence a little surreal and she laughs a little, quietly and under her breath. Either it's really easy to keep time stopped, or his control of his aspect is stupid ridiculous. She let's her eyes roam over his face, after a moment a hand slipping up to gently touch his cheek. 10:36 CC: • His cheek twitches momentarily as you touch it, but he doesn't wake. While still, you can see the green residue of dried tears on his skin, and ancient scars, nearly worn away by time. • 10:43 AT: She slowly props herself up just slightly on her elbow, quietly leaning a little closer as she gently runs a finger over the scars. A second later she leans closer, kissing his forehead and rubbing the tears away from his face. If he doesn't wake, she's going to glance around the room to see if anything had changed. Doubtful but. 10:45 CC: • Nothing has changed, but he soon wakes, pulling Aaisha down and kissing her cheek. "Did you sleep well?" • 10:46 AT: Aaisha hums, looking back at him as she smiles. "Very much so, thank you." Her hand brushes his cheek again. "Mm, are you alright?" 10:48 CC: • He nods, and pulls himself up to sitting. "Are you hungry?" • 10:49 AT: Her eyes narrow just a tad at him, but she's blinking it away a second later. "A little yea, gosh," she frowns, "I can't rememebr when I last ate." 10:50 CC: • He smiles. "You rest here. I'll go get you something." Jack pulls himself out of bed, and heads for the door. • 10:51 AT: She's sitting up as he leaves, her hand briefly reaching for him before she pulls it back and clutches at the sheets instead. "Okay." 10:55 CC: • He leaves her alone for a moment. • 10:56 CC: • When he returns, too quick to have not used his powers, he's carrying a tray, with two bowls, and a number of glasses filled with a variety of liquids. "I wasn't sure what you'd like to drink, so I brought a little of everything that was in the kitchens." • 10:58 AT: Aaisha's shoulders relax as he walks back in, her fingers stilling from their gentle kneading of the sheets. "Oh okay, well we can find out then heh. Um, should I move?" She glances around to see if there's a table or anything of the like in the room. 11:01 CC: • He shakes his head, balancing the tray on one hand and climbing into bed, then setting the tray on his lap. The bowls are filled with an odd concoction, looks to be some sort of vegetable dish. He blushes a little. "I thought I might take advantage of you and have you try Twink food. Not what Vigil eats, but... what the rest of us do." • 11:06 AT: Her cheek's flush a light fuschia, and she glances away a little embarressed before looking back at the tray and sniffing slightly. "Um, I mean. What Vigil eats isn't so bad... uuum." 11:10 CC: • He chuckles. "Our child will be half-twink, love. We have to be careful what genetic material she is exposed to, especially during development. I thought you might want to get used to a vegetarian diet now, so you wont be cranky when you're forming her egg." • 11:13 AT: "Oh, ohoh I didn't think of that," she frowns just slightly, thinking, "Okay, gosh, I used to hunt my food myself... At least one of us is thinking ahead." Aaisha makes a face. 11:17 CC: • Jack laughs. "It's my job, as a Time player." He pushes one of the bowls toward her. "Go on, try it. You might like it." • 11:26 AT: "You're really good at it, though I guess you've had a lot of practice?" Aaisha takes the offered bowl, after only a brief hesitance she takes a sip from it. 11:28 CC: • Jack picks up a glass full of a purple liquid, and drinks it quietly, enjoying breakfast in bed. • 11:30 AT: She hums appreciatively licking her lips and looking over at Jack curiously, "Did you make this?" 11:32 CC: • He nods. "Yes. Unlike Vigil, I didn't have a partner to do it for me, I had to learn." He laughs. "And GodOS knows I would never expect YOU to cook." • 11:34 AT: Aaisha snorts, taking another slow sip still trying out the taste. "I don't know how fire works, so that's a good plan. I don't think I would mind learning though? Um, if you don't mind teaching me?" 11:36 CC: • "Of course I don't mind." He smiles. "Anything you want to know, that I can teach or tell, is open to you." • 11:40 AT: She narrows her eyes at him, a playful little smirk on her lips, "I'll keep that in mind then." Chuckling to herself, she nods at the glasses glancing at the purple one in his hand curiously. "Do you mind if I take one?" 11:41 CC: • He grins. "Go ahead. They're for you. I just eat and drink for pleasure." • 11:43 AT: "Really?" her eyes widen a little in surprise as she sets the bowl down carefully, taking one of the nearer glasses. "You don't need to eat? At all?" 11:45 CC: • "Neither do you, not really. Though you'll end up feeling tired until your body is used to it. Just because you know you don't need to doesn't mean your body knows that. It will continue to make those demands until you wean it slowly. But it's always enjoyable." • 11:48 AT: "Huh," she takes a sip from the glass, "Well that's. Something I didn't think about uh. Oh ugh, I just remembered Arty's last conversation with me." Her face is so disgusted. 11:48 AT: "His opening line was 'How's it feel to be a god Aaisha?' like fuck off you pompous brat." 11:48 CC: • "Hmm?" He tilts his head curiously. • 11:48 CC: • Jack laughs. • 04:30 AT: Aaisha sets the glasses back down and picks up the bowl again still frowning and mutters, "You'd think that everyone would understand that pissing off a fuschia is a bad idea but no, humans don't know highblood rage and all the trolls seemed to have forgotten. What the fuck honestly." Aaisha considers the bowl again for a second, before she downs the rest of the contents carefully. She wipes at he 04:30 AT: r mouth with her thumb before licking it. "Mmm.. vegetarian may take some getting used to.. it was really well made though." 04:31 CC: He nods. "Thank you." He pretends to have expected the compliment, but his ears are tinged green. "So, I thought I'd go over the ground rules of how this place works, if that's okay?" 04:34 AT: She sets the bowl back on the tray and nods, taking up the glass she'd sipped from earlier, smiling as she notes the tinge on his ears. 04:36 CC: "So, you need to be aware, this isn't a real place. I stole a dead land from a failed session, and trapped it in a dream bubble. The dream bubble is making its way toward the post scratch, but it isn't very big. I needed to keep it relatively small to get enough speed. So, rule 1: You cannot leave the planet. You can fly, and you can go up into the clouds, but if you go up into the Atmosphere you 04:36 CC: will be lost in the Furthest Ring." His face looks distressed at the possibility. "So please, promise me you will not leave the planet." 04:39 AT: "I'm still getting used to flying," her smiles turns reassuring, "You're more likely to lose me in the depths of the sea than the Furthest Ring. I promise I won't leave, besides," her voice grows distant and she shivers, "That's where THEY are." 04:44 CC: Jack nods, and reaches for a different glass, full of a clear, forest green liquid. "Try this." 04:46 AT: Aaisha sets down the glass in her hand, and takes the offered one from Jack with a quiet thank you. Her fingers are trembling slightly as she takes a drink, her gaze distant. 04:50 CC: The liquid appears to be mint tea, with a sweetener you don't recognize. It seems to calm your nerves a bit. "So, let's move on to rule 2. The people here are *your people*, not mine. I will help if you ask me to, but I think you need time to be an Empress before you return to your fellow players, and our daughter needs to have memories of her mother as an -Empress- not a player. Does that make se 04:50 CC: nse?" 04:54 AT: Another nod as her trembling stills, her eyes focusing on the drink with interest, "Okay. It would be good.. to have the practice yes. And Thalya... yes. It wouldn't make sense for her to know about the Game early either." 04:56 CC: He nods. "So, speaking of Thalya, Rule 3: I will not be the one to decide when you're ready to start trying. 5 years will pass for the others, and as far as they are concerned, we had five years. But between us, you can take as much time as you like. You're in no rush. I can give you centuries, millenia, whole ages if need be. I want you to be happy, secure, and ready to deal with the stresses of 04:56 CC: a small child BEFORE we ever approach the idea." 05:04 AT: Her gaze flickers over to him, her eyes searching his face. "Um, okay. I. Uh. I didn't expect that - this. Ohgosh um," 05:05 AT: She takes another drink of the tea. 05:11 CC: He grins. "Don't misunderstand. We'll still be doing... whatever you like, as much as you like. But the process of restoring your fertility will make you rather ill for a while." 05:13 AT: Aaisha sets the glass on the tray, briefly smiling and shrugging a shoulder slightly, "I was prepared for the um, everything has just been so rushed I. I didn't expect a chance to just.. slow down. To stop. For a little while." 05:14 CC: " 05:14 CC: Jack starts unbuttoning his shirt. "If you want to take it fast I can adapt." His tone is light and teasing. 05:19 AT: She shoves at his shoulder lightly, a half-smile lingering on her face, her response amused, "I am absolutely sure you can Jack, you seem the most adaptable." She leans over, lightly kissing him before pulling back with a raised brow, a lingering smirk on her lips. "But let's keep it slow for now, I still need to learn about twink physiology anyways. Two hearts Jack?" 05:20 CC: He laughs. "I wondered if you'd catch me." 05:22 AT: "Mmmm, well considering how mad Libby was," she murmurs reaching over and gently flicking his nose, "Would have really let yourself be bound to her? If Serios even remotely wanted to accept that proposal?" 05:24 CC: He waved his hand. "I made sure it wasn't going to happen. Serios is just as possessive as I am, though he is terrible at expressing it. I just had to imply that he'd have to share Libby and he's front and center volunteering." He chuckles. 05:29 AT: She pouts at him. "Are you sure it's not Libby who's overly possessive? Isn't she supposed to see relationships? Yet she's still needling me over Serios seriously?" Aaisha sighs dramatically, rolling her eyes. "Speaking of ground rules though, the quadrants. I know Partnership is very different, so what are you okay with? You didn't seem to have a problem with Lorrea?" 05:31 CC: He scratches his chin. "So, for twinks, a moirail and a matesprit are the same thing. But that relationship is defined by its sexual intercourse. It is believed by twinks that true intimacy cannot be achieved without the exchange of genetic material. Thus, since you only engage in sexual intercourse with me, and gave Lorrea a sample of your blood BEFORE I claimed you, I don't mind. Moirails, so lo 05:31 CC: ng as there's no 'exchange' aren't the problem. If you were to take a kismesis though..." his face goes dark. "I'd have to kill them." 05:36 AT: "Okay," Aaisha nods, "It's a good thing my only hate crush isn't worth going after, I'll control any urges to flirt I might have." She grins widely at him, "I'll just flirt red AND black with you. Though the second one with twinks still sounds dangerous to me, mm." 05:39 CC: "Since your black crush is Libby, I'll tell you now I don't mind if you go after that. Intercouse between females isn't real." 05:41 AT: She raises her brow again at him, "That sounds fake but okay." 05:45 CC: He shrugs. "I mean, who's the dominant partner? Who's the one doing the penetrating?" He laughs. "I know you trolls are a bit 'progressive' in that area, but on Arena we kept things the way GodOS intended." 05:50 AT: "Mmm," she narrows her eyes a bit at him, "Well if I have my way she won't get the chance to dominate, besides fuschias still better than violet." Aaisha considers him silently for a moment before speaking up again, her tone serious, "But if I take Libby as my kismesis, and you ever start having a problem with it, promise me you will tell me first before interferring. I will break it off myself, o 05:50 AT: kay?" 05:50 CC: He nods. "I will. Just promise me you'll let me fuck you more than you fuck her." 05:53 AT: "Well as you just said, we have as much time as we want here," she grins flirtatiously, "So I'm sure you'll already be doing that." 05:53 CC: He gasps in mock surprise. "Empress, I'm shocked. What would your people say?" 05:54 AT: "I just got winked at earlier I am sure they would be CHEERING," Aaisha laughs. 05:55 CC: Jack smiles and leans close to Aaisha, kissing her softly. "I'm ready to start when you are." 05:57 AT: There's just a hint of hesitance when she returns the kiss, her voice quiet and teasing, only a touch of nervousness in it, "It won't hurt will it?" 06:00 CC: He blushes. "I honestly don't know. Before you, I never.. that is to say..." He sighed. "I was supposed to Partner with Scarlet, but she chose Vigil. And after that..." He is blushing, his entire body mint green. "You were unconscious last time so I don't know if it did or not. I can get you pain killers, if you'd like." 06:15 AT: She's quiet for a moment, and then she's grinning, though not meanly, "I bet your jealous of my gray skin right now aren't you?" She leans forward to kiss him again and whispers conspiratorially, "As someone who has been there done that with Scarlet, she's not really much to brag about. Why don't we take it slow, and see how it goes? We can get painkillers if I need them." By the time she's finish 06:15 AT: ed talking her voice has lowered to a low purr, a quiet rumble matching it in her chest. 06:16 CC: Jack chuckles nervously. "Yeah, okay." He wraps his arms around her. ((Fade to Black)) Category:Aaisha Category:Jack